yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Sayaka Sasayama
サヤカ|furigana = ささやま サヤカ |romaji = Sasayama Sayaka |gender = Female|age = |status = Alive|haircolor = lilac purple|base = 笹山サヤカ|occupation = Duelist|affiliation = Resistance|anime debut = Episode 102|seiyū japanese = Ryoko Maekawa|image = |eyecolor = Blue|name = Sayaka Sasayama|school = Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch}} Sayaka Sasayama ( サヤカ, Sasayama Sayaka) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. She is a friend of Allen Kozuki and is a surviving resident of the Xyz Dimension as well as one of few remaining members of Resistance. Appearance Sayaka is a bespectacled young girl with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. Sayaka wears a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange punches at both hips. She also wears brown tights, blue boots, and white gloves. Personality Sayaka has shown herself to be kind and caring; handing out soup rations to people despite not being on shift at the time. Allen claims that Sayaka is quite shy. History '''Past' Before Academia's invasion, Sayaka, together with Allen and Kaito Tenjō, were students of Heartland Duel School's Clover branch who studied under Yūshō's guidance, who was the teacher of their branch. escaping from the genocide.]] One day, Academia attacked and nearly annihilated the entire population of Heartland City. During this invasion, Yūshō suddenly disappeared, leading them to believe that Yūshō had abandoned them. While Shun and Yūto went to Standard Dimension to look for Reiji, the Resistance continued to fight. Despite their best efforts, both Spade and Clover branches were nearly wiped out, forcing them to be in hiding.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Xyz Dimension Arc Yūya vs. Kaito Sayaka and Allen were reunited with Shun, who got transported back to Heartland along with Yūya, Gongenzaka, and Shingo. The three of them then looked for Yūya and the others, arriving just in time to stop the Duel between Kaito and Yūya. Together with Shun and Allen, she assured Kaito that Yūya and the others are a few allies that Shun brought with him to help them. Sayaka asked Kaito to return and fight together with them again, but Kaito refused and left the scene.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Resistance Hideout Back at their hideout, Sayaka helped in distributing foods for the refugees even though it's not her shift. Allen told her not to overwork herself and told her to rest, something that Sayaka reluctantly relented. Sayaka then listened to their discussion and revealed that Kaito's entire family had been carded by Academia while Shun and Yūto were away. While Yūya was lamenting over this, she remembered Yūya's last name and asked does he has any connection with Yūshō, explaining that Yūshō was their teacher and disappeared during the invasion, and Allen believed that Yūshō has abandoned them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Resistance Category:Xyz Dimension